


Batman vs. Superman XXX

by returnsandreturns



Series: The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Porn, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “You promised me you bent over a desk being fucked by Superman,” Foggy says. “Can we skip ahead?”“No, you’ll miss all the character motivation,” Matt says. “You have to know why I’m bent over a desk being fucked by Superman.”“Otherwise it won’t make sense?” Foggy asks, dryly.





	Batman vs. Superman XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Amaronith gave me this VERY SPECIFIC PROMPT and then I wrote a VERY FUN THING: _if you are still taking prompts: Mikey Murcock-verse and the one porno he did that was a hilariously well-written Superman vs Batman parody (written by the director, even) and he was Lois Lane (the war was to see who was better in bed measured by how many times they could make "Lois" come. it was hot. Wonder Woman showed up at some point, everything was awesome)_

“So much _backstory_ ,” Foggy says. 

“You don’t like your porn with a plot?” Matt asks, grinning sideways at him. 

“You promised me _you_ bent over a desk being fucked by _Superman_ ,” Foggy says. “Can we skip ahead?” 

“No, you’ll miss all the character motivation,” Matt says. “You have to know _why_ I’m bent over a desk being fucked by Superman.”

“Otherwise it won’t make sense?” Foggy asks, dryly.

“Hush,” Matt says, dropping a hand down to rub Foggy through his jeans like that will placate him. “Batman’s about to _monologue_.”

*

“Are Batman and Superman going to fuck _each other_?” Foggy asks, making a contemplative noise and leaning forward like he’s actually paying attention now. It’s been fifteen minutes and no clothes have been removed; Matt hasn’t even shown up on screen yet. “Their weird sexual tension is palpable.” 

“No, they’re just going to symbolically fuck each other by fucking me at the same time,” Matt says, lightly. “It’s pretty nuanced.” 

“Sounds like it,” Foggy says. “Oh, hey, it’s you. Finally, you’re the only porn star I actually care about.” 

“Aww,” Matt says, genuinely, turning to kiss him on the cheek.

“Look at _you_ , babe, you’re wearing a pencil skirt,” Foggy says, happily.

“Not for long,” Matt says, elbowing Foggy so he laughs. 

“Oh!” he says, a second later. “You’re right, it’s gone. Nice panties, though. Oh, never mind, they’re gone, too. Superman does _not_ mess around.”

*

“I can’t believe you let him sweep your desk to fuck you and you won’t let me,” Foggy says, faux-wounded.

“I didn’t have to clean that up,” Matt says. He’s casually jerking Foggy off now, Foggy’s sweats pulled down just enough to get his dick out. “I will let you calmly take everything off my desk and organize it and _then_  fuck me, though.” 

“It’s just because I’m not Superman,” Foggy says. “I get it. It’s all clear to me now. Oh, shit, there’s Batman. He’s pretty hot without the mask.” 

“Was he?” Matt asks. “I was more focused on his–”

“Whoa, _hello_ , Batman’s dick,” Foggy says. “ _Nice_.”

“Yeah,” Matt says, nodding, looking fond. “It was.”

“Do I need to be jealous of Batman, too?” Foggy asks, tipping his head back and moaning when Matt tightens his fingers and rubs his thumb over the head of his dick. 

“You know you’re all the man I need,” he says, indulging him.

*

“Their dialogue while they double team you is  _surprisingly_  engaging,” Foggy says, running his fingers through Matt’s hair while Matt’s going down on him, on his knees and bent over beside Foggy. “Some very tight banter. _Your_ lines aren’t great, but, to be fair, your mouth’s pretty busy.” 

Matt laughs around him and chokes a little, rolling with it by going down far enough to take Foggy in his throat. Foggy’s fingers spread over his head to hold Matt down, which makes Matt want to rub off against the couch right now.

“We won the porn equivalent of an Oscar,” he says, hoarsely, angling his head to grin up at Foggy. “This film paid off an entire semester of undergrad loans.” 

“Holy shit,” Foggy says. “Did you get a trophy?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Matt says. “It was also a dildo.” 

Foggy laughs and moans at the same time as Matt takes him in his mouth again.

*

“Oh my god,” Foggy says, digging a hand into Matt’s hip to still him while Matt’s riding him, facing the screen. “Oh my _god_.” 

“Wonder Woman?” Matt asks, grinning. 

“What is she even doing here?” Foggy asks. “No, never mind, I don’t care. An extremely patriotic strap-on just came out and I am _very_ excited about it.” 

Matt starts rolling his hips again, leaning back with his palms on the couch. Foggy touches him aimlessly, runs hands up and down his sides, plays with his nipples, slaps his ass to get him to speed up. His attention is definitely on the screen, though, because he gasps suddenly and says, “Is she using the lasso of truth _for bondage purposes_?” 

“How else will they know if I’m telling the truth about which of them is better?” Matt asks.

“Well, sure,” Foggy says. “Is it going to be– _yep_ , it’s Wonder Woman. What a plot twist.” 

“Foggy, will you–” Matt starts, moaning and practically bouncing in his lap now, and Foggy doesn’t let him finish his sentence before he’s wrapping a hand around Matt’s dick and jerking him off roughly. Matt loves him so much. “Yeah, yes, _thank_ you.” 

On-screen, he’s being very honest about what a slut he is for Wonder Woman, and they’re about to all three use him when Foggy groans and finally starts fucking Matt, groaning, “God, Matty, take it.” 

Matt comes first, all over his chest and Foggy’s hand, and Foggy follows inside of him while Wonder Woman’s riding Matt’s face on-screen and the other two are taking turns fucking him one last time.

“Fuck,” Foggy breathes, still touching Matt’s dick distractedly so he squirms back against him before he climbs off of him and turns around to kiss him deeply. They make out lazily and Foggy keeps two fingers pressed inside of Matt, stroking inside of him.

*

“Would I win that contest?” Foggy asks, ten minutes later, sounding like he’s joking but also maybe a little serious. Matt’s already getting hard again, pushing back to fuck himself on Foggy’s fingers.

He presses his face into Foggy’s neck. 

“I mean, Wonder Woman…” he starts, laughing when Foggy tips him over and pins him down on the couch. He reaches up to stroke Foggy’s cheek, murmurs, “You’d beat ‘em all.” 

 “Good,” Foggy says, kissing his forehead. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” Matt says. 

“Is this your _real_ superhero origin story?” Foggy asks, digging his fingers into Matt’s ribs to tickle him when he rolls his eyes before settling most of his weight on top of him. 

“I didn’t get a love of justice fucked into me,” Matt says, wrapping his arms around Foggy. 

“It’s a legitimate question,” Foggy asks, rubbing his cheek against Matt’s. “Can I ask you another?” 

“Mmm hmm,” Matt asks, trying to angle his hips up enough to grind against Foggy. 

“Where can I buy a pencil skirt and what’s your size?”

**Author's Note:**

> viva la mikey murcock


End file.
